lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Storia di Kate
è il nono episodio della Seconda stagione di Lost, e il 34esimo dell'intera serie. Kate comincia a credere di essere di colpo impazzita dopo aver visto un cavallo nero simile a uno che appartiene al suo passato e dopo aver sentito la voce di suo padre uscire dalla bocca di Sawyer. Nel frattempo Eko mostra a Locke un oggetto molto interessante. Trama Flashback left|thumb|[[Wayne afferra Kate]] Una giovane Kate sta giocando con un accendino seduta sotto un portico quando di fronte alla casa arriva il furgone del suo patrigno, Wayne: l’uomo è completamente ubriaco. L’uomo si trascina a fatica verso la ragazza e Kate lo sorregge aiutandolo ad entrare in casa ed a distendersi nel letto. L’uomo scherza con la ragazza e le fa dei complimenti mentre lei si prende cura, pur se freddamente, di lui. Quando l’uomo afferra il braccio di Kate e le ripete un complimento la ragazza, infastidita, si libera dalla stretta dell’uomo ed esce dalla casa. Quindi monta sulla sua moto e si allontana dalla casa: alle sue spalle l’edificio esplode. La ragazza entra in una tavola calda e si siede al bancone chiedendo alla cameriera, sua madre, una birra. Quando poi la ragazza chiede alla donna come lei abbia fatto a farsi male ad un polso, visibilmente fasciato, Diane si inventa una scusa. Kate non si fa ingannare e dice alla madre che sa che è stato Wayne a farle quel livido, picchiandola. La madre, rassegnata, le dice che lei ormai ha compiuto una scelta e non tornerà indietro. Kate consegna allora alla donna una polizza assicurativa che lei ha stipulato, ad insaputa della madre, sulla loro casa. Quando la madre chiede spiegazioni Kate le dice che quello che lei ha fatto l’ha fatto per lei e che ora lei deve andare via e non farsi vedere per un po’. Kate abbraccia poi Diane, piangendo, e lascia il locale incurante delle richieste di spiegazioni che la donna continua ad implorarla di fornirle. right|thumb|Un [[Il cavallo di Kate|cavallo nero fa sbandare l'auto e permette a Kate di scappare]] Qualche tempo più tardi Kate è alla stazione e sta comprando un biglietto d’autobus per andare a Tallahassee. La ragazza è visibilmente nervosa e si guarda attorno con circospezione. L’uomo dietro di lei comincia a chiederle cosa lei vada a fare a Tallahassee e se là lei abbia dei parenti. Kate cerca di rispondere fuggevolemente alle domande dell’uomo, lo sceriffo Edward Mars. Mentre Kate cerca di raccogliere rapidamente i suoi bagagli e di allontanarsi dalla stazione Edward le si avvicina, la prende per un braccio e la sbatte contro al bancone del casse dichiarandola in arresto per omicidio.Quando la ragazza nega di aver fatto qualcosa l’uomo le dice che è inutile che lei neghi perché sua madre l’ha denunciata. Su un’autostrada piena di pioggia Mars sta conducendo Kate al suo processo nello Iowa. L’uomo le domanda perché, non avendo né un passato violento né precedenti penali, lei abbia deciso di uccidere Wayne proprio in quel momento. Quando la ragazza non risponde l’uomo comincia allora a fare una serie di ipotesi sui possibili motivi ed ipotizza che Wayne ultimamente sia andato qualche notte a bussare alla porta della ragazza. Kate risponde che lui non l’ha mai toccata. All’improvviso qualcosa attraversa la strada e si para di fronte alla vettura. L’auto sbanda e si schianta contro un albero. Mentre lo sceriffo è momentaneamente privo di conoscenza per il colpo subito, Kate afferra le chiavi delle manette che la imprigionano e cerca di liberarsi ma Edward si risveglia. Dopo una breve lotta, Kate riesce a buttare l’uomo fuori dall’auto, rimette in strada la macchina danneggiata e accende i fari per scappare. Con sua gran sorpresa, Kate scorge un cavallo nero che sta fermo sul lato della strada: poi, alcuni secondi dopo, l’animale si allontana nell’oscurità. Kate, molto stupita, si allontana in auto. left|thumb|[[Kate e Sam si abbracciano]] Qualche giorno dopo Kate si reca in un ufficio di reclutamento dell’esercito americano ed incontra il Sergente Maggiore Sam Austen, suo padre. L’uomo è visibilmente sorpreso di vedere la figlia, a maggior ragione dopo quello che lei ha fatto. Kate dice all’uomo di aver scoperto da poco scoperto, raccogliendo delle vecchie foto per fargli un regalo, che lui non è il suo vero padre e che lei era figlia di Wayne. Sam rivela di averlo sempre saputo ma di aver nascosto la cosa perché pensava che Kate avrebbe ucciso l’uomo se l’avesse scoperto. L’uomo, fortemente commosso, informa Kate che ora lui dovrà chiamare le autorità ma accetta di dare alla ragazza un’ora di vantaggio. Kate abbraccia il patrigno e poi esce dall’ufficio. Sull’Isola right|thumb|[[Sun e Jin sulla spiaggia]] Jin esce dalla sua tenda a torso nudo seguito da Sun, sorridente: la donna lo abbraccia felice. Hurley, uscito anche lui dalla tenda lì accanto, mostra a Jin il pollice alzato in segno di amicizia. Sun osserva poco distante Sayid che sta scavando senza pace una fossa per Shannon. Alla Stazione Cigno, intanto, Jack osserva Sawyer, semicosciente: d’un tratto l’uomo gli chiede nel sonno dove sia “lei”, Kate. Poi Sawyer aggiunge che lui la ama. Jack resta visibilmente colpito e stupito da quelle parole. Kate è arrampicata in cima ad un albero della giungla e sta raccogliendo della frutta. Quando la ragazza scende a terra per raccogliere alcuni frutti caduti sente dietro di lei un rumore e, voltatasi, vede un cavallo nero a pochi metri da lei. Mentre l’animale si volta e scappa nella foresta Kate resta visibilmente sconvolta da quella visione. left|thumb|I sopravvissuti si riuniscono per il funerale di [[Shannon]] Kate, ancora stupefatta, torna al bunker e deposita la frutta che ha raccolto. Jack le consiglia di andare al funerale di Shannon ma la ragazza afferma che lei vorrebbe fermarsi lì e prendersi cura di Sawyer. Quando poi Kate suggerisce a Jack di andare lui al funerale l’uomo appare interdetto ma alla fine acconsente. Sulla spiaggia Eko consola Ana Lucia dicendole che gran parte dei sopravvissuti ha capito che la morte di Shannon è stata un incidente: la ragazza decide comunque di non andare al funerale. Alla cerimonia Sayid cerca di dire qualche parola in onore di Shannon, ma viene sopraffatto dall’emozione e riusce solo a dire, prima di allontanarsi, che lui lha amata. Jack, Locke e gli altri concludono la cerimonia improvvisata gettando ciascuno una manciata di sabbia nella tomba. right|thumb|[[Sawyer afferra Kate per il collo]] Al Cigno, intanto, Kate mette sul giradischi un disco di Patsy Cline (“After Midnight”) e dice a Sawyer, ancora incosciente, che pensa di aver visto un cavallo nella giungla, probabilmente a causa della stanchezza. Quando l’uomo comincia a mormorare qualcosa la ragazza gli si avvicina speranzosa per ascoltarlo meglio: d’un tratto, però, l’uomo si sveglia, l’afferra per il collo e, con una voce profonda e non sua, le chiede come mai lei l’abbia ucciso. Jack e Locke tornano al bunker e trovano l’allarme che suona, Sawyer per terra accanto al letto e nessuna traccia di Kate. Locke inserisce rapidamente i numeri e resetta il timer. left|thumb|[[Kate e Jack si baciano]] Nella giungla, intanto, Kate si imbatte in Charlie che le chiede come mai lei non sia andata al funerale. La ragazza gli chiede se secondo lui è possibile che sull’isola ci siano dei cavalli e Charlie replica di aver visto orsi polari e di aver sentito il mostro ma di non aver mai visto cavalli; Kate a quel punto si allontana. Più tardi, sulla spiaggia, Jack chiede a Charlie se abbia visto Kate ed il ragazzo gli consiglia di provare a cercarla sul sentiro verso le grotte. Al bunker Locke libera Jin dalla manetta che ancora lo imprigionava. Michael chiede a Locke se Desmond gli abbia spiegato come mai nel bunker ci siano delle porte stagne che potrebbero chiudersi in caso di esplosione ed isolare gli ambienti. Locke, che non le aveva mai notate prima, non sa dare alcuna spiegazione ma propone a Michael di guardare di nuovo assieme il filmato di orientamento del Cigno. Eko, comparso in quel momento, chiede a Locke se può vederlo anche lui. Jack trova Kate e le domanda arrabbiato perché lei abbia abbandonato Sawyer, il pulsante ed il bunker. La ragazza è molto scossa da quanto è successo e risponde gridando e piangendo che le spiace di non essere perfetta e buona come Jack, poi tenta di fuggire. Jack l’afferra per un braccio e la stringe a sé per cercare di calmarla. Kate si abbandona al suo abbraccio e poi d’un tratto, senza alcun preavviso, bacia Jack con passione. Istantaneamente poi la ragazza si rende conto di quello che è successo e fugge nella giungla. Jack, a sua volta molto colpito, non la segue. Al Cigno, intanto, Locke, Michael e Eko stanno guardando il filmato di Orientamento. Michael è molto incuriosito da quello che ha ascoltato e fa notare a Locke che sembra manchino alcuni spezzoni del filmato. Quando Locke chiede ad Eko un’opinione su quanto ha ascoltato questi, pensieroso, si alza e si allontana senza dire una parola. right|thumb|[[Kate e Sayid parlano al cimitero]] Sayid si reca alla tomba di Shannon per mettere sulla croce il suo rosario e scopre Kate seduta proprio lì accanto: la ragazza si scusa per essere mancata al funerale e confessa di pensare di stare impazzendo. Quando la ragazza chiede a Sayid se lui creda nei fantasmi, Sayid le racconta di aver visto Walt nella giungla proprio prima che sparassero a Shannon e chiede se allora anche lui dovrebbe pensare di essere pazzo. Locke spiega a Michael il funzionamento del computer e gli mostra come non sia possibile scrivere sul computer prima che scattino gli ultimi 4 minuti del timer. Locke raggiunge poi Eko nella stanza accanto e si siede vicino a lui: l’uomo di colore chiede a Locke se lui conosca la storia del re Giosia e, dopo la risposta negativa di John, gli racconta che quel re dell’antichità fece risorgere il Tempio di Gerusalemme grazie ad un libro che aveva trovato: la Bibbia. Poi Eko offre a Locke la bibbia che ha trovato nella Stazione Freccia dicendogli che potrà essergli utile. Quando Locke, incuriosito, apre il libro trova al suo interno uno spezzone del filmato di Orientamento: l’uomo non riesce a credere ai suoi occhi. left|thumb|[[Locke fa una scoperta]] Kate torna al Cigno e prende il posto di Sun a fianco al letto di Sawyer. La ragazza comincia a parlare con Sawyer chiamandolo Wayne, convinta che il fantasma del padre sia dentro il corpo di Sawyer. La ragazza risponde all’uomo che lei gli ha fatto quello che ha fatto perché non poteva tollerare l’idea che lui fosse il suo padre biologico ed anche ora, ogni volta che lei guarda Sawyer e prova qualcosa per lui, lei rivede lui nell’uomo e questo la turba e la disgusta. D’un tratto Sawyer comincia a riprendersi e sussurra a Kate che quella è stata la cosa più dolce che gli sia mai stata detta. Kate, un po’ imbarazzata, appare però molto contenta che Sawyer si sia ripreso anche se purtroppo deve comunicargli che non sono ancora stati salvati e si trovano in un bunker sotterraneo. right|thumb|[[Jack e Ana-Lucia parlano sulla spiaggia]] Eko e Locke, mentre inseriscono al suo posto lo spezzone del filmato che era stato tagliato via, discutono sulla coincidenza che ha fatto sì che loro lo ritrovassero. Kate mostra a Sawyer il Cigno e l’uomo non crede alle parole della ragazza quando lei gli dice che non li hanno ancora salvati. Kate conduce allora Sawyer fuori dal bunker e lo fa sedere in mezzo alla giungla: solo allora l’uomo si convince che sono ancora sull’Isola. D’un tratto Sawyer fissa allibito qualcosa alle spalle di Kate e, quando la ragazza si volta, vede il cavallo nero poco distante. Dopo essersi assicurata che anche Sawyer lo sta vedendo e che l’animale non è una sua allucinazione Kate gli si avvicina e lo accarezza teneramente. left|thumb|[[Michael comunica con qualcuno usando il computer]] Sulla spiaggia Jack si avvicina a Ana Lucia e le offre un piccolo liquore da bere: i due restano in silenzio seduti sulla battigia. Eko e Locke stanno guardando il filmato aggiustato: nello spezzone che prima mancava il Dr. Candle afferma che è severamente vietato usare il computer del Cigno per altri scopi diversi dall’inserire il codice. L’isolamento del compito degli addetti al bunker sotterraneo potrebbe portarli a voler comunicare con l’esterno ma questo è assolutamente proibito perché potrebbe precludere la riuscita della missione e, peggio, causare un altro incidente. In quel momento Michael, che sta controllando i cablaggi ed i computer nella stanza accanto, viene attirato al computer da un suono. Sullo schermo compare la scritta “Ciao”. Incuriosito l’uomo risponde al saluto. Il suo interlocutore gli chiede chi lui sia e, quando Michael scrive il suo nome, dopo un attimo di pausa sullo schermo appare la scritta “Papà?”. Generale *Nella TV dell'ufficio di reclutamento dell'esercito americano dove Kate visita Sam Austen, viene mostrato Sayid che viene incitato ad entrare in una macchina. Sam conosceva Sayid quando combatté nella Guerra del Golfo, come scoperto in "Uno degli altri". *Per la prima volta nella serie, in questo episodio, vi è un dialogo tra Jin e John Locke. La prossima volta che i due avrebbero avuto un dialogo sarebbe stato in "Questo posto è la morte". Daniel Dae Kim e Terry O'Quinn avrebbero poi lavorato insieme in Hawaii Five-O. *Il titolo dell'episodio "Quello che fa Kate" è un riferimento al titolo della versione originale di questa puntata. *Beth Broderick interpreta una cameriera della tavola calda, non solo in Lost, ma anche nella serie tv Under the dome. The end of the world di Skeeter Davis, canzone che viene trasmessa quando Kate è nel locale ed il personaggio di Broderick, Diane Janssen, fa la sua comparsa, è stata trasmessa anche in Under the dome. Note di produzione * E' il secondo episodio della stagione in cui compaiono tutti i personaggi del cast, anche perché Maggie Grace non ne fa più parte. * Libby Smith, Rose Nadler e Bernard Nadler appaiono senza parlare. * E' il secondo episodio della serie per durata, con circa 5 minuti in più rispetto alla durata standard; gli altri episodi di maggior durata sono , , , , , "Vita e morte di Jeremy Bentham" ed "Ab aeterno". * Questo episodio segna la prima apparizione di Sam Austen. * I titoli di testa appaiono prima del titolo della serie, mentre di solito venivano inseriti dopo. Errori * Subito dopo che Kate e Sawyer vedono il cavallo nero sull'isola, si può notare come, da destra, compaia nell'inquadratura una mano estranea che fa voltare l'animale. * La valuta utilizzata per il pagamento del biglietto dell'autobus comprende anche una nuova banconota che fu introdotta il 9 ottobre 2003. Quando Kate fu catturata, nel 2004, lo sceriffo la inseguiva da 3 anni, dal 2001. Questa occasione fu il primo incontro tra i 2. * La parte mancante del filmato d'orientamento che Eko dà a Locke sembra essere stato girato in un momento diverso rispetto al resto della pellicola. François Chau ha un differente taglio di capelli, il camice da laboratorio è leggermente diverso e l'illuminazione è molto più luminosa. * La targhetta sulla scrivania del sergente maggiore Sam Austen lo identifica come un sergente. * I soldati del'ufficio di reclutamento indossano in modo non corretto le divise. Mancano sia il cordone blu che i dischi blu sui loro collari, identificandoli come fanteria. Tuttavia, sono soldati di fanteria a giudicare dal loro distintivo di combattimento e dalle insegne sui loro colletti. Inoltre mancano entrambi i loro distintivi sulle tasche della camicia ed i distintivi dell'unità sopra la loro targhetta con il nome. * Quando Kate sta lasciando l'ufficio di reclutamento, nella prima inquadratura si può vedere come il televisore sia spento, ma nella successiva è nuovamente acceso. Tematiche ricorrenti * Kate vede un cavallo nero nella giungla. * Il padre biologico di Kate, Wayne, arriva a casa ubriaco e tenta di approfittarsi di lei. * Kate fa esplodere la sua casa per liberarsi del padre. * Sam, il padre putativo di Kate, aveva sempre saputo che lei non era sua figlia ma non gliel’ha mai detto. * Shannon viene seppellita. * Sawyer si sveglia di colpo e chiede a Kate perché lei l’abbia ucciso. * Il timer segna 23 secondi quando Jack e Locke entrano nel bunker e scoprono che Kate è scappata. Locke ha digitato 22 al posto del 23, correggendosi, quando stava scrivendo i numeri * Kate paga 42 dollari per il biglietto dell’autobus. * Edward Mars arresta Kate per omicidio e le dice che è stata sua madre a denunciarla. * Locke libera Jin dalle manette. * Viene mostrato il gioco delle freccette nella stazione Cigno. (Giochi) * Quando lo sceriffo arresta Kate per omicidio le dice è stata sua madre a tradirla. (Prigionia) (Problemi familiari) * Quando Locke sta parlando con Michael per digitare i numeri nel computer, il timer scatta a 23 minuti. (Numeri) * Sam Austen era in Corea fino a 4 mesi prima della nascita di Kate. (Numeri) * Kate dice di aver ucciso Sam perché sapeva che non sarebbe mai diventato una brava persona. (Buoni e cattivi) * Lo sceriffo ha un incidente d’auto quando un cavallo nero attraversa all'improvviso la strada. * Mentre Kate entra nell'ufficio di reclutamento, in una televisione di fianco alla porta d’ingresso è possibile vedere il volto di Sayid inquadrato durante una missione militare in Iraq. * Un cartello all'ufficio di reclutamento recita Build your future. (Fato contro libero arbitrio) * Dopo essersi risvegliato Sawyer chiede a Kate se siano stati salvati e lei risponde non ancora. * Eko dice a Locke di non confondere le coincidenze con la fede. * Sayid deposita un rosario sulla tomba di Shannon. * Eko racconta a Locke la storia di Giosia. Inoltre si presenta con una Bibbia con una nicchia all'interno contenente la parte mancante del filmato d'orientamento della stazione Cigno. (Religione) (Coincidenze) * Michael menziona l'elettromagnetismo. (Elettromagnetismo) Riferimenti culturali * What Katy did: nella versione originale il titolo di questo episodio si riferisce a questo libro del 1872 di Susan Coolidge (pseudonimo di Sarah Chauncey Woolsey). Il libro racconta la storia di Katy Carr, che ha una vita simile a quella di Kate. Katy è un maschiaccio sempre in lotta ed in difficoltà, ma che desidera essere bella ed amata. Un incidente la rende invalida, ma il suo recupero alla fine le insegna ad essere buona e gentile come ha sempre voluto. * Jasin Joplin: Kate indossò una maglietta con un logo di questa cantante. * The end of the world: questa canzone del 1962 di Skeeter Davis viene trasmessa alla tavola calda. * Walkin' after midnight: Kate mette nel giradischi il vinile di questa canzone del 1957 di Patsy Cline. * Il signore delle mosche: Charlie compare il viaggio dei sopravvissuti della sezione di coda a questo libro del 1954 di William Golding. * La bibbia: Eko si presenta a Locke con una bibbia contenente la parte mancante del filmato d'orientamento della stazione Cigno. ** Eko racconta a Locke la storia di come Giosia ricostruì il tempio grazie al libro della legge o antico testamento. Questa storia si può trovare nell'antico testamento in 2Re 22. Il libro della legge a cui si riferisce in quel passaggio potrebbe essere la legge mosaica che esisteva in quel tempo. * Hindsight: questo libro di Peter Wright viene visto accanto a Sawyer quando si trova in convalescenza all'interno della stazione il Cigno. * After all these years: questo libro del 1993 di Susan Isaacs viene visto accanto a Sawyer quando si trova in convalescenza all'interno della stazione Cigno. Tecniche di narrazione * Michael chiede il perché la stazione Cigno abbia delle porte blindate nel soffitto. * Michael comunica con qualcuno con il computer del Cigno che gli risponde papà?. * Eko dice a Locke di non confondere le coincidenze con la fede. * Locke e Eko guardano il filmato d'orientamento con aggiunta la parte mancante, e viene spiegato che l'utilizzo del computer per comunicare con il mondo esterno è severamente vietato. Mentre guardano la pellicola, Michael usa il computer per comunicare con Walt. Analisi della trama * Jin e Sun escono dalla loro tenda abbracciandosi amorevolmente con Hurley che dà loro il pollice in sù. * Mentre è ricoverato, in uno stato di dormiveglia, Sawyer dice di amarla, riferendosi a Kate. * Al funerale di Shannon, Sayid dice di averla amata. * Kate bacia sulle labbra Jack e poi scappa. * Riferendosi all'uccisione di Shannon da parte di Ana Lucia, Eko pensa che la maggior parte di loro sa che è stato un incidente. * Kate uccide il suo padre biologico e comincia la sua vita da fuggitiva. Connessione tra gli episodi Riferimenti ad altri episodi * Charlie menziona di aver visto un orso polare. (Pilota, seconda parte) * Vengono tolte le manette a Jin. (La casa del Sol Levante) * I sopravvissuti tengono un funerale per Shannon. (Abbandono) * Sayid dice a Kate di aver visto Walt nella giungla. (Abbandono) * Eko mostra a Locke la bibbia che ha trovato nella stazione Freccia. (Gli altri 48 giorni) Allusioni al altri episodi * L'episodio si apre con Kate aggrappata ad un ramo di un albero. (Il mistero della valigetta) * Sayid fa l'elogio per Shannon come lei lo fece per Boone. (Il bene superiore) * Jack porta della tequila ad Ana Lucia in riferimento al loro incontro al bar dell'aeroporto. (Esodo, prima parte) * Locke mostra il filmato d'orientamento della stazione Cigno a Michael ed Eko. (Orientamento) Domande senza risposta * Perché il video di Orientamento venne tagliato? Categoria:Episodi della seconda stagione Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Kate